


Bravo!

by fairytalehearts



Series: Connections [4]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalehearts/pseuds/fairytalehearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lito has the "talk" with Daniela</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bravo!

“Who were you talking to?” Daniela asked confused.

Hernando had asked for some privacy with Daniela, and he could not deny him anything. So he kissed his lover and went to the gym with Will or Sun or Wolfgang so they could have some alone time. He had accepted this about their new relationship, because he would not deny that his new- friends- had an effect on him.

He had not meant to “creep” on Riley’s dream with Will. He was just- inquisitive to what the others were doing. To which he was apologizing for when Daniela exited the bathroom in his bathrobe. Damnit.

Lie at the ready, Daniela placed a finger to his lips to stop him, “You cannot lie to me, Lito. I know this has something to do with the badass shit you pulled when you saved me. Spill. Or I’ll tell Hernando to make you spill.”

Sitting Daniela down, he tried to find the words to tell her what had happened to him.

Nomi would probably bring out pie charts, and Will would just gush about new feelings and Sun would just sit there and glare. Riley appears next to him, her hand cold when she touched his face.

“Something wonderful and scary happened to me. I can’t explain the why or how or anything like that but now I am connected to seven other people mentally. They’re in different parts of the world and speak different languages.”

Daniela, to her credit does not judge anyone on anything (out loud), she simply says, “Prove it.”

Riley talks in- Icelandic? Lito wasn’t sure but that wasn’t enough. She disappears and comes back with Kala, who looks- well horrible. Her normally perfectly coiffed hair was in tangles, her shirt was ripped near the top and her lipstick was smudged.

It was- unnerving to see her distraught, “Kala are all you alright? Did someone attack you again?”

Daniela looks over to the thin air where he was talking and shrugs.

“You could say that.” Kala smiled trying to tame her wild mane of hair, “Riley insisted I was needed. And we have about ten minutes before Wolfgang comes back with dinner and freaks out.”

Turning to address Daniela, Kala started explaining about counterfeit pharmaceuticals in accented English that sounded too weird to be coming from his mouth. She and her team were working on ways to prevent the fake drugs from being sold to consumers, especially drug cartels or in rural areas like their cluster-mate Capheus.

Pharmacists needed more liability and better practices for making sure their drugs aren’t making other people sick, blah blah. It was all quite boring and the door to Kala’s hotel room opened, and Wolfgang’s smiling face fell.

“What the fuck are you guys doing? I had to walk ten blocks in this heat to get dinner, I hate the fucking airport and Americans are just rude sons of bitches-”

Lito has learned that with his years of being with Hernando, kissing him was the best way to get him to shut up. He figures the same applies to all men and while the kiss is more chaste than normal, Wolfgang does kiss him back.

He tastes like the insides of Kala’s thighs and a vodka soda he drank in the hotel bar before heading to the airport. Wolfgang was rarely nervous about anything but Lito knew that love made people do crazy things.

Like make out with a man in a friend’s (he hated that word cluster, they were all more than that) body, sitting in his lap while he sucked on his neck. Once Daniela knew the truth she would want to tell Hernando, and telling his lover that he occasionally had very deep meaningful sex in his mind with up to seven other people was not a conversation he ever wanted to have.

The one with Daniela about a three-way was about as much awkward sex talk he could take for this week.

Being a woman was nice (cue laughter from Nomi) but he supposed it was different actually being Kala in Kala’s body. He could do whatever he wanted, and while Kala was a good person she was a bit timid when it came to matters of the bedroom.

Not that he body didn’t want things- it definitely wanted things. “Wolf. We should stop.”

His teeth clamped gently on the flesh he was sucking on and Lito’s sure if he was in his own body he would definitely show Mr. German Asshole a good time.

But he was a one man- _man_ if he could help it. Checking on his own body, he had been braiding Daniela’s hair while the two had some girl talk.

“I’m back.” Lito says, “Do you believe me?”

He knows he can be impatient and restless but somehow he doubted Sun would humor his- girl. friend.  if she wanted a demonstration of martial arts practiced in Korea, “We can never tell Hernando about the orgy.”

“You told her about _the orgy_?”

Kala shrugged, “Some of us weren’t invited to the orgy. Some of us were eating lunch wondering what in the world was going on. If the three of you could keep your- man parts- under control we would not have these problems.”

Lito would concede that point, “I will talk to you later. Love you.”

It was a habit that was all. Kala kisses his cheek anyway before disappearing.

“So they just like show up. And that’s not weird?”

“They don’t always show up sometimes, I know they’re hurt or need help or they feel happy. If I concentrate just so, and they are- available I can visit them. It’s like I’m always there with them, here- or there. It doesn’t matter.”

Daniela for once, chooses her words carefully, “That’s pretty beautiful. Tell Wolfgang thank you, He saved my life just as much as you did.”

She goes to her audition and Hernando comes home, excited about something. To be honest he wasn’t listening but watching his whole body exude energy about anything was his most attractive look. And he had many attractive looks.

Maybe Kala was right, maybe they did think about sex too much. They need to think about other things. Like love.  Sometimes he thought he was lucky- he had no medical skills or hacking skills. His family would be safe because he was not important. Nothing he could do about that.

“That is not true.” Nomi says, taking her role as mother hen very seriously, “You matter. You’re _my brother_. And I’d be devastated if you were gone. We’d all be devastated if you were gone.”

It strikes him suddenly, that while he would kill anyone who hurt Hernando, he never really considered dying for anyone, but his newfound family. And not in a suicidal way because that was not his style but it was very empowering. Noble even.

“I’m not taking the new job. We’re going on vacation.”

Hernando definitely does not understand. They did not do things like “vacation” especially since the backlash from his coming out was even more roles. More difficult roles that he wasn’t mentally prepped for and he had his pick of scripts in movies in America or even Spain.

“Where we are going to?” Hernando was more than prepared to play this game he thought was imaginary.

“I’ve got a sister in San Francisco. The land of our people.”

Hernando wasn’t impressed, “What _America_? And what sister? You have no sisters.”

Now he had five including Amanita. This was a conversation that would need to take place in person. Daniela should not have to carry this secret for long. And he was confident that Hernando would come to accept this new- part of his life.

“We can leave day after tomorrow. Tell Daniela to pack. And get us tickets. Please. I’ll come home after we wrap and then we’ll go.”

If he was going to be out, he might as well go out with a bang. Grabbing his scruffy face, he placed a kiss on his cheek before putting his shades on and heading for the car.

_“What people?!”_

He knows it will bother Hernando all day and he can’t help but chuckle about it on his way to the makeup trailer. Or he would have, if not for Capheus standing there taking everything in. The two of them had not interacted much, but the wide-eyed looks were going to get him run over.

“I went to sleep very early so we could- hang out.” Capheus smiled, grabbing a churro off the food table, “What is this? Is it good? I’ve never had Mexican food before.”

Digging his cell phone out of pocket, he held it up to his ear so he didn’t look crazy talking to thin air. “It’s a churro. It’s fried dough.”

His friend nods eating the whole thing in two bites, “It’s delicious.”

Lito takes him to his trailer, to the makeup trailer and while Capheus does not know Spanish or the movie or anything, he picks up the script and the two of them run lines like it’s the most natural thing in the world.

He’s done three scenes before he realizes something, Capheus is still there, “Are you okay? I’m sorry I didn’t think to ask.”

He was trying to be a better person. And doing some self-reflection he didn’t particularly need his friend right now, but maybe his friend needed him.

“I feel like it’s easier for me. To slip in and out. I’m so far away, it- I miss you guys, I suppose. And I love movies but there is far too much dancing in Kala’s films. And she and he are too busy with other _matters_ and it’s nice to be able to hang out. No car chase, no life or death.”

Lito had to admit that was nice too.

Except for the car chase scene he would be filming in a few minutes. Which his character would not survive. Capheus laughs and claps at all the special effects all of the extras and fake blood and the car crashing into the wall by the stunt guys, where he pops into the car at the last moment and crawls out to say his final line.

Capheus screams “BRAVO!” at the top of his lungs. His own family- if they were even alive did not approve of acting or going to school in Mexico City or Telenovelas and the stray tear that falls down his face might mean that he wanted him there after all.

He bows before going back to Africa and Lito goes back to his trailer to collect his things.

The wrap party is a somber affair, and quite boring without his friends and family there. He’s hungry and spends most of the evening eating and talking with the director. They ask about his project and he says he doesn’t know.

“I’m taking my boyfriend and girlfriend to America for vacation. I’ll read scripts next week.”

He leaves the party, photographers following him all the way back to his house. He makes a mental note to send a care package to Capheus and look into sending a letter to Sun in prison. If Will was going to be out of the “game” for a while, then someone should take over as caretaker of the group.

And why not him? He was learning.

(Well he was trying to- that should count)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own sense8 and make no profit from this work of fiction.  
> Also I tried Lito out and don't think it went well :/


End file.
